


she

by BARASH_bez_NUSHI



Category: ['MAMAMOO', ] - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARASH_bez_NUSHI/pseuds/BARASH_bez_NUSHI
Summary: Gotta be a diva, have respect. Be that girl you can`t forget.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 5





	she

**Author's Note:**

> Первая работа, перевезенная сюда. Окей да, здесь почти нет романтики и какого-то развития отношений, но драббл на то и драббл, чтобы в основном задать вайб. Это можно было бы расписать в миди, но по-моему сюжетная линия слишком клишированная и очевидно неинтересная для полноценки.

Она особенная.

У нее длинные узловатые пальцы, вытянутое лицо, пластырь над бровью и слишком низкий для девушки голос. Она коротышка, но вряд ли кто-то осмелился бы сказать ей это в лицо, ведь все школьные драки, когда-либо тревожащие эти облезлые стены за последние два года, не обходятся без ее участия. Она много курит, и от этого ее голос становится хриплым, а пальцы все время в ожогах, потому что предки не в курсе, и ей приходится использовать спички. В ее лексиконе нет слова «покорность», она не умеет подчиняться и вряд ли когда-то изменит это.  
Она — Мун Бёльи, и она никогда не сдается.

Особенно, если речь заходит о Ким Ёнсан.

Она совсем не похожа на Бёльи. Она — сосредоточение вселенской нежности. Ее волосы выбелены, потому что так модно в этом сезоне. Ее кожа всегда идеально чиста и отбелена, а на руках до безобразия аккуратный маникюр. Она получает лучшие оценки в классе и вежливо отказывает всем парням, которые решаются на признание. Она — любимица учителей и учеников, староста класса и глава ученического совета. Кажется, она не знает, что такое неудачи или комплексы. Никто и никогда не видел ее грустной или в слезах. Она несет свою ослепительную улыбку, словно крест, сквозь коридор к кабинету биологии, когда ее глаза не выражают ничего, и именно это цепляет тяжелый взгляд Бёльи.

— Здравствуй, Бёль, почему ты не на уроке? Опаздываешь?

На секунду ей кажется, что перед ней остановился сияющий ангел, но стеклянное выражение глаз и слегка красные веки не дают обмануться.

— Хочу спросить тебя о том же.

Слабо заметное смятение в глазах напротив.

— Я разговаривала с мамой, поэтому, думаю, учитель простит мне мое опоздание.  
— Учитель простит тебе, даже если ты убьешь кого-нибудь прямо на уроке.

Мягкая улыбка. Пластиковая, совершенно ненатуральная, немного вымученная. Фальшиво настолько, что похоже она сама это замечает и опускает взгляд в пол.

— Извини, Бёль, но если ты не планируешь заходить, то вынуждена тебя оставить.

Она успевает поймать девушку за рукав прежде, чем матово-желтая дверь откроется.

— Тебе не обязательно быть вежливой с кем-то, кто тебе отвратителен.

Ухмылка на ее лице выражает всю внутреннюю неприязнь к чужой искусственности. Ёнсан медленно поднимает глаза, чтобы изучающе вглядеться в лицо напротив, а затем, осторожно высвободившись из цепких пальцев, войти в класс.

***

Старая беседка за школой. Бёль всегда обедает тут, потому что от суеты и шума столовой тошнит, а в беседке тихо, никто не тычет своими кривыми пальцами в ее цветную стрижку и не хихикает на все помещение, прикрыв рот наманикюренными ладошками, делая вид, будто действительно пытается скрыть свои усмешки. Нет, никто не смеет говорить ей в лицо что-то хоть отдаленно оскорбительное: все смельчаки и остряки почему-то до жути боятся ее кулаков, но это совсем не значит, что она глухая.

Ее внимание привлекают тихие всхлипы. Она очень не хочет мешать притаившемуся страдальцу, но обед — ее единственная еда за весь день.  
Стоит ей пересечь порог, как два круглых и мокрых блюдца глаз испуганно скользят по ее фигуре, останавливаясь на лице.

— Ёнсан?  
— Бёль?

Она подскакивает, словно ужаленная, вытирая крупные слезы ладонями и второпях поправляя идеальную укладку, тянется за брошенной на пыльной лавочке брендовой сумкой.

— Стой, подожди, — Бёль осторожно берет девушку за запястье.  
— Если ты пришла посмеяться, то можешь не стараться, я и без того достаточно унижена, — злой крик зверька, загнанного в угол.  
— Я похожа на того, кто смеется над другими?

Ярость в чужих глазах быстро затухает, словно огонь в камине, где иссякли дрова, словно бы в ней больше нет сил поддерживать этот внутренний гнев.  
Бёль медленно отпускает. Так медленно, что ей самой это кажется странным и совсем не уместным. Ей хочется что-то сказать. Нет, она испытывает нужду в том, чтобы немедленно сказать что-то утешающее и теплое, после чего девушке напротив станет хоть немного легче, но слов нет. Она просто не может найти их, как никогда не могла найти нужные книги на полках школьной библиотеки.

Поэтому они просто стоят и смотрят друг на друга.  
Не как охотница и ее жертва.  
Не как первая красавица школы и ее полная противоположность.  
Не как искусственная эмоция и естественное прямолинейное слово.

Просто смотрят тем очевидным и понятным взглядом, в котором стандартно читается: «Верю». По умолчанию.

— Не расскажешь?  
— Нет, — быстро и без сомнений.

Ёнсан наклоняет голову слегка набок и мягко улыбается, а у Бёль перед глазами белым бело, потому что январь. И потому что улыбка напротив не отдает фальшью.


End file.
